Nessie's Twilight
by Cullenator
Summary: Nessie's got major troubles, so's her family. Post Breaking Dawn, all from Nessie's POV, Canon pairings. My first FanFic so please R&R.Will update as often as possible. Rated T for safety


Nessie's POV

Okay, it's official. My father is the most overprotective father on the planet. Let me give you a run down on what has happened so far.

So a year ago i finally reached physical maturity. We moved and my parents finally let me enrol in high school. Alice and I enrolled as sophomores and my parents, Rosalie, 2 uncles _and_ Jacob enrolled as juniors.

I went to school, i came home, i made friends, than suddenly, prom is coming up, not usually a problem for sophomores, it was for me, my boyfriend was a junior, brad, he was gorgeous, and really nice, when you got to know him, Alice liked him, my mum didn't seem to mind him either, but everyone else nearly killed him when they set their eyes on him, which was often considering atleast one of them were in all his classes.

Anyway, prom comes up, we all go, Jacob went with a girl who he seemed to like, for some reason this bothered me, not sure why, but, i had no worries, i'd managed to snag the most beautiful and popular guy in the world.

Prom night, the evening begins and it goes the way i plan, I drilled it into everyone and made them promise that they wouldn't be mean to Brad, he had enough worries. Anyway, we get to prom, dance for an hour, but my raging hormones get the better of me and i don't want to be there anymore. Concealing my thoughts we slip away undetected, or so i think.

Of course i totally forget about Alice, the second i decided where i wanted to be she found out, but like the cool aunt she is she doesn't tell on me, my father finds out off one of Brad's friends.

Meanwhile, Brad and his fake ID get us into a hotel room, and things start getting hot. We start getting undressed, and i think you know what happens from there, or at least what would've happened had Jacob, my uncles and my dad smashed the door down and dragged Brad off me.

Anyway, after much time spent yelling and being yelled at i storm outside, Jacob catches up with me and drops the bombshell. How i'm his imprint, the love of his life, and he has known it since the day i was born. A lot to take in, but i guess it explains why i felt weird about him going to prom with someone else.

We than become inseparable, together every second we can manage, constantly getting told by my father to keep our thoughts down, not like we'd done anything yet, didn't stop us from thinking about it.

After 4 mmonths of this my father makes me get checked out by Carlisle, turns out i can have babies, great, now i'll have even more over protective parents, afraid that i'll get pregnant, neither of us are clueless, we both know how to avoid it.

After a very long and intense discussion about _us _Jacob and i decide to wait until my father got used to the whole Jacob and me idea. Concluding that it won't kill us we wait, it has been 5 months, and i'm pretty sure its killing me, everytime i see him it hurts.

After quiet whispering, that not even the vampires downstairs could hear, except for Alice, who is next door, but being the cool aunt she is, she doesn't tell, and i'm pretty sure she'd conceal her thoughts.

Which is what we do when we announce we are going hunting, _alone._ But i _stupidly _have a lapse in my blocking and my _father_ finds out about our _plans_. And all hell breaks loose.

And because of that, i'm sitting here, crying in my mothers arms, complaining about my over-protective-father-who-refuses-to-let-me-have-fun-or-have-sex-with-the-love-of-my-life. I have a good mom, she seems to understand that i'm actually 18, not 8, and she trusts Jacob, I'd been filled in on their feelings for each other before i was born, before mom was a vampire.

An hour passes and i'm starting to worry, Jake and dad have been gone for an hour and a bit and i'm wondering if anything has happened to them, what if they've gotten into a fight because of me. Oh god, it'll be all my fault.

Suddenly i feel mom leave my side and she mutters something so low i can't hear it, but i know a vampire could. Than i see dad and Jacob come through the door in one piece, thankgod, i run up to Jake and hug him and kiss his bare chest whilst my father mutters something i can't make out too my mother, probably answering a mental question.

Jake pulls me out of the room and we leap over the river, we leap over a small parrtr so that i'm not straining myself, Jake has phased. Once we get through the trees and out of sight of the house jake nuzzles me up onto his back, he is really comfortable to ride on, and runs faster than i do, faster than uncle Emmett or uncle Jasper can. But maybe not Dad, he's a freak, a slight frown appears across my face and Jake looks up too me.

Seeing my face he whines, asking me whats wrong

"My dad"i reply brusquely i can see his mouth has curled up into a slight smile. I wonder what took them so long.

Jacob stop at our little clearing, it is a place he hs brought me to a couple of times. It is beautiful, its small, but whenever Jacob was here I always thought it was a bright little piece of my own personal heaven.

Jacob sets me down gently and goes to walk off into the forest to phase.

"Jake wait—" i call to him before he can get to far. "Why are you going into the forest to phase?" I ask him with a seducing voice, hoping to allure him over here. He just looks at me and keeps going, seems like he may not be as forth coming as i hoped.

A few seconds later he is running into view, before i can steady myself, or even take a breathe i'm in his arms, and he's kissing me. It start out tender, as all our kisses do, but like only a few before, it gets more intense, he rolls on top of me, his body pressed against me, but carefully making me hold none of his body weight. We kiss like this for a few minutes, than with all the strength i can muster i roll on top of him, he gives easily rolling under me, only breaking our kiss for a second.

We kiss like this for what seems like an eternity, my tounge tracing his lip, it is so smooth, it feels unbelievable. I pull back from the kiss and his lower lip pouts out, i chuckle and reach up to start unbuttoning my shirt, my hands are all sweaty, making it hard for my hands to negotiate the buttons and I can see Jacob is starting to get impatient, he reaches up and rips my shirt clean off my body an i quickly slip into pure bliss.


End file.
